Dry storage boxes are generally well known, including protective cases for electronic devices having a touch screen on the front surface of its case. These protective cases provide a window membrane adapted to the specific contour and profile of the electronic device that allows the user to operate the touch screen interface.
However, known protective cases for touch screen devices are limited in their ability to provide complete access to operate the touch screen device efficiently and reliably.